


Ice Cold Veins/Monster

by shannywan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Backstory, M/M, Mind Palace, Minor Violence, Rape, Sexual Violence, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannywan/pseuds/shannywan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An event from Sherlock's past is revealed. A theory of mine, because every character needs a horrible backstory. Trigger warning for rape, violence, and drug use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cold Veins/Monster

SHERLOCK is in his mind palace. This section is made of glass. 

SHERLOCK, in suit, approaches another SHERLOCK (2) who lies languidly on one slab of glass. SHERLOCK 2 is inhaling a drug from a pipe. 

SHERLOCK draws closer. TWO recognizes him. He offers the pipe.

TWO  
Want a hit? I know you love inhaling.

SHERLOCK  
Where’s The Woman?

TWO  
Oohh, feeling feelings, are we?

He takes another hit. Relaxes.

TWO  
Ugh. This is so nice. Really. Just come on. Try it.

SHERLOCK  
Famous last words…

TWO  
Yeah, you should know.

TWO turns serious as a bloody knife blade.

TWO  
You DID create me, after all.

Suddenly, incredibly; TWO lunges at SHERLOCK. Grabs him by the throat. Squeezes. Shoves him—HARD—against one of the glass walls. Initially smooth, the glass wall ejects piercing shards. SHERLOCK’s suit is ruined. His face contorts in pain, whereas TWO is overjoyed.  
TWO  
What? Are you sad? Don’t be. This is all in your head.

At this, a sharp shard pierces SHERLOCK’s skull. His eyes are wide open in shock and pain.

TWO  
Ha, look at you. Getting off on it. Pain. You fucking love it.

The pipe appears in TWO’s hand. He brings it up over SHERLOCK’s head. SHERLOCK barely has time to register before TWO smashes it against SHERLOCK’s crotch.

TWO  
See. Told you you’d like it.

SHERLOCK’s crying now. Barely visible.

TWO continues to stab him. No blood covers the floor. Odd.

It’s a lost, confused world of misty-eyed pain and trauma as TWO continually stabs him in the groin. Occasionally, we see shots where TWO’s pants are down. In one shot, TWO’s face is BENJAMIN. This quickly reverts, and we never see TWO’s face again.

TWO is stopped when someone roughly pulls him away. We see a naked figure…someone we DO know…

It’s IRENE.

IRENE  
Get your fucking cock off him.

Still, we do not see TWO’s face. He bolts.

IRENE, glaring after TWO, eventually turns her attention to SHERLOCK. SHERLOCK is huddled into the tiniest corner into which he can possibly fit. In this moment, he isn’t the Sherlock we know, but a younger version. College-age, perhaps in his early twenties, late teens.

IRENE kneels down next to him. She takes off YOUNG SHERLOCK’s now oversized jacket. She puts in on her body. Another shot, and our SHERLOCK is back, in the same position.

Realizing where he is, and what he’s doing, and what has happened; he looks up at IRENE. Much more lucid.

IRENE  
I’m sorry, Virgin.

She kisses him on the cheek.

IRENE  
I’m sorry I couldn’t make it better.

With care, she touches his thigh. SHERLOCK relaxes somewhat, amazingly. He still looks at IRENE.

SHERLOCK  
You tried.

IRENE  
Does that count?

SHERLOCK wonders this for god-knows how long. It’s his mind, his dream of sorts. Time moves differently here.

SHERLOCK  
Yes. Yes, I think it does.

IRENE  
You tried. Saving me.

SHERLOCK  
And I succeeded.

IRENE  
But I couldn’t save you…

She looks at him intently. SHERLOCK never lets his guard down this much in real life.

Another shot, and IRENE is gone. 

Beat.

SHERLOCK huddles again. Our SHERLOCK, yet he looks young, and wounded, and awfully hurt.

Eventually, another SHOT passes. SHERLOCK is gone, too. 

Only the ice palace remains.

After a time, a new figure walks in, face obscured, back towards us. 

In walks not the Dayman, nor the Nightman; nor the Woman, nor Two.

In cometh the ICEMAN.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there's my theory. In non-vague and mind-symbolism unconcious, Fruedian speak:
> 
> Sherlock was raped by his dance instructor, two years before he left for uni. He didn't feel he could tell anyone, as his trust was obviously broken. He began taking drugs. As you can likely guess, Sherlock quickly began using the more dangerous drugs, such as heroin and cocaine. He settled on cocaine. That slippery slope went about as well as you'd expect for a traumatized victim with no other outlet (for now). Eventually, Mycroft found him nearly dead in his room. Sherlock told Mycroft (who already knew most of it, see genius brain) what had happened, and Mycroft swore not to tell a soul.
> 
> But he did tell someone. Namely, their parents. This resulted in the family packing up and moving to the English countryside. The Holmes' wanted to lock the rapist up until hell turned cold, but the man, suffering from guilt, commited suicide. To this day, Sherlock doesn't understand why this happened. He believes he was raped because the instructor was more powerful than he was, and for all of Sherlock's brilliance and posturing, he is weak, weak, weak. 
> 
> Sherlock began hating Mycroft, himself, and the world. He went to uni (majoring in chemistry) only to escape Mycroft, and the sad, sad looks and help his parents tried to give. He knew they meant more than well, but somehow, his logic became muddled and confused. At uni, Sherlock enjoyed chemistry. He automatically knew most things about most everyone. He had few friends, but the ones he did have were loyal. Those who didn't like him REALLY didn't. One time, Sherlock was attacked by a bunch of drug users (he did cocaine, on and off; somehow it never stuck). His friend Becky found him in his room. They began a friendship, but eventually, Becky tried to change him, thinking it would make him happier. It didn't. Sherlock left uni with no friends and much knowledge of chemistry.
> 
> He and Mycroft's relationship is still shaky. Recently, he's allowed his parents to visit. It's difficult for him. So many memories, and Sherlock can recall, vividly, every single one. There's only one way to bury them all, and it's the one option Sherlock would never let himself do. Especially now, that he has his Vow. 
> 
> There's a mastermind Sherlock is focusing on now: the mass blackmailer, Magnusson. Magnusson's main crime is his use of blackmail and trickery to fool and coerce his victims into joining his massive sex trade operation, which extends all across Europe. (Sherlock went into this vein of corruption during his Hiatus.) Sherlock wants desperately to obliterate Magnusson, yet his own internal strife may be more of a problem than any master criminal. 
> 
> Whew! Thanks for reading that summary. It's my own personal theory, and I hope it's deliciously painful and traumatic. That being said, rape and similar trauma are very, very real issues. In using these issues in Sherlock's story, the last thing I want is to offend or further hurt anyone. If any of the above is offensive, please contact me so I can change it. If, by some miraculous chance, accurately describes and illustrates the aftermath of rape in a sensitive, respectful way; please tell me that, too (if you wish). I'd like to know I'm doing SOMETHING right.
> 
> -Shannon


End file.
